The Lies You Tell
by StormQueen6711
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR S3E3! READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION. Basically, a little 'what if' Oliver had told Thea his secret rather than semi-lie to her once more. Just a one-shot but open to more suggestions. Open to suggestions. I own nothing.


_**Just a little one-shot. I've never written anything for **_**Arrow _before, so please let me know what you think. Hopefully this will get me into writing once again._**

_**I don't own anything in italics.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Please review :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Lies You Tell<strong>

"I'm going to tell her everything."

The words echoed around Oliver's head as he stood waiting for Thea at the cafe where she works. It had been nice to see his younger sister once again, but there was something nagging him at the back of his mind. No matter what she had gone through, there was something _very _different about Thea.

"I don't have any other choice." He did have another choice. But he'd had enough of losing people. He'd lost his father, Tommy, his mother, Thea and even more recently, Sara. He was done losing people. Even if the truth might drive his sister away from him forever. At least she'd know everything he'd done.

"_If you want to stay in Corto Maltese, it's fine but there's not much here for sightseeing." _Thea walked by, and turned to look at her elder brother.

"_I want to talk to you." _Oliver held his breath, hoping that she would accept his request.

"_Look, between you and Roy, I pretty sure you guys have said everything." _Not quite a refusal then.

"_I haven't. Not yet, anyway."_

They made their way to the table that they had been sitting at just the day before, taking up the same positions, but with Oliver leaning more towards Thea this time. He was adamant about succeeding.

"_Roy showed me the note that you left him. And you were right about everything. I lied. I have kept secrets. The truth is that if I tell you all the things that you don't know about me, I might lose you forever. I spent five years in the worst kind of hell and there were things that happened, there were things that I did that if... if you knew, you would see me differently." _He hoped that she would would continue to listen to what he has to say. If he fails this time, he may never again gather the courage to tell his baby sister the truth.

"_No. I'll always see you as my big brother. I mean, no matter what happened to you on that island or who you became. The secrets you kept about my own life. I mean you lied to me about who my father was." _Thea was about to cry. But Malcolm, her father, had taught her to be stronger. She would not cry. She _would not cry._ But Oliver was there. She hadn't realised how much she missed. She just wanted to go and hug like she used to.

But that was Thea Queen. And she is Thea Merlyn.

"_Malcolm may have been your blood. Robert was your father. I lied to you about him too. Dad wasn't the man we thought he was. He was better. And I've kept something from you because I just ... I never wanted you to know. Dad made it off the Gambit with me."_

Shocked silence for a second. Another lie.

"_You told me he drowned." _She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"_We made it to the lifeboat together. But there wasn't enough food and water for the both of us. So he killed himself. And that is one secret that I'm tell you now. Because I need you to realise. Mom. Dad. They sacrificed themselves so that we can live. Therefore when we're not together, we're not really alive. You are my family. And even if you dont need me. I need you. Please just consider what I'm saying."_

This was the time. He would never get another chance like this.

"And there's something else. A lot of things actually. That I really want you to know."

"What now, Oliver? Haven't you told enough lies? Kept enough secrets?"

"Please, Thea. Just the once. For me."

With a slight hesitant nod, Thea gave her brother one last chance.

"What happened to me on the island it... it forced to do... things... that changed who I am," seeing Thea's growing impatience, he quickened his pace. "You have to understand that the island was more like hell, but it also taught me... things that I can use to become someone else... Something else..." He took a deep breath. Usually he spent a lot more time figuring out whether someone was trustworthy enough to know his secret identity.

He never intended for Thea to know.

But there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to lose his sister. One last chance. He took another deep breath.

"What are you trying to say, Oliver?" Thea was losing her patience.

"I'm the Arrow."

Silence.

Suddenly, Thea got up, shoving her chair back and stormed away.

The lies they tell. The lies you tell. They are what drive me away.

They are what stops me from ever coming back.

Maybe one day.

Sorry brother. The lies you tell are the lies that killed Thea Queen.

The lies you tell are the lies that brought about Thea Merlyn.

And you will pay for the lies you tell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is it a little OOC? Is it horrible? Should I leave it complete? Any suggestions? Please let me know what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it.<strong>_

_**Thanks :) Storm.**_


End file.
